Third Times the Charm
by CottonCandyBubbleMaker
Summary: John has decided that Dean must marry. This is a story of how Dean and his wife deal with not wanting to be married to eachother...Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

They were married a day after her eighteenth birthday and one before Deans twenty-third, in a small church outside of Reno. Ally held her head high as her new husband walked her back down the aisle towards her father. Her father gave her a small smile and hugged her, and shook his new son in laws hand, fairly please with the outcome of the day.

Ally's father was not just some old man with great plans for his children, no he had them all promised to every other hunters children. Fred had plans to re-populate the earth full of hunters, so he set up every last one of his children with hunters. Ally was his last child to take care of. He did not want to have to make her marry so young in life but he had little choice. He was dying and needed the reassurance that she would go through with the marriage. Ally was so like her mother, stubborn, bossy, and very high strung. She would have never gone through with the marriage if he had not of made her do it while he was alive to see it through, even if she promised. Her word was of corse good if she liked or wished the promise to be kept, but only she got to chose if it was good or not.

All of their family had dark brown hair that sometimes curled with bright blue eyes. The women of the family had striking figures that were almost an exact replica of an hour glass. The men were all tall, broad shouldered and very well built, from a lifetime of hunting.

Fred's family came from a long line of hunters, and not just any hunters, not the kind that used guns and knives to kill animals. Nope. Although they did sometimes use knifes, and guns they did not kill animals. They killed demons. The man Fred made his last daughter marry was also a hunter, and so was his father. Granted that was as far as the line of hunters went Fred had high hopes of their future. He had a feeling that the Winchester family would continue on their hunt, because once you knew about the whole supernatural world you couldn't very well hide from it, you had to keep going, had to keep hunting.

Fred looked up from the gloomy faces of the newlyweds to see John Winchester standing alone at the altar, after slowly making his way around the couple Fred stood next to his friend.

"Bring back memories, John?" Fred asked in a raspy voice. John nodded,

" I agree with you that we should help to get more hunters in the world, Fred. But I didn't want my son to have to do this soo soon." He hung his head low, in almost a bow.

"I know what you mean John. I wanted my baby girl to have some more experience in the world before she had to go through with this. But I am old John. I will not last forever." He paused. "John I am afraid I am dying." Johns head came up to look at his friends,

"How long have you known?"

"A few days. It turns out this cancer of mine wants to take me down with it." He grinned. " I of corse won't go out with a fight, but I can only last soo long. The Doctor has given me two weeks." John nodded,

"That's why there was such a rush" Fred nodded. Both men turned to the end of the aisle where their children were starting another one of their famous arguments. "Do you suppose they will ever get over their differences?" Fred shrugged,

"Doesn't matter now, their married. And I made sure they have no way out of it" With a grin he and John walked down to try to put some water on the heated battle the newlyweds were starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Stupid insolent, piece of crap!"Ally shouted at her new husband. Dean in turn huffed,

"Spoiled Brat!"

"Oh! I am not in the least bit spoiled! Spoiled means you get what you want!"

"Didn't you tell your father you wanted me for your husband?" Dean insinuated.

"Yes only because I didn't want to marry that stupid old fart Gabriel! But then I said I would rather eat dust, when I finally did met you!"

"Oh so you _did_ want to marry me?" Dean shouted,

"For a millisecond, until I _met_ you!" She dramatized. "Who in their right mind would want to marry a stupid arrogant self centered bas-" Ally was cut off when her father's hand appeared over her mouth. She sighed, "He started it" Fred shook his head,

"Ally, you are old enough now to stop accusing people. Especially since the person is now your husband." Ally glared at the men in the room. It seemed that she was trapped now and forever in a hunter world, with no escape and they were to blame. Ally sighed long and hard, her eyes softening a little when looking at her sick father,

"Your right" She nodded. "Let's get started then, husband" the last word seemed to take forever when she said it. But the men all nodded and ushered the newlyweds towards an old black car.

"Good-bye daughter" Fred waved as all three of Winchesters got into the car and left him standing at the foot of the church stairs.

Ally watched from the back seat as her father shrank into the distance. His hand still slowly waving at her. She smiled slightly that she would be getting rid of him, but the smile soon turned to a frown when looking to the people in the front two seats. Trade one hunter in for two, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry your brother missed it." John spoke to Dean in the passenger seat.

"He wouldn't have come anyway, even if he knew about it. Besides," He looked into the rearview mirror at Ally, "It's not like _it_ matters" he was referring to her and they both knew it, but John thought he meant the wedding.

"He would have come, if he knew" John stated reassuringly.

"Dad, Sam's to involved in college. He barley even helps when we really need him." John agreed but shook his head all the same.

"Your brother doesn't like the hunter life. He quit it. He would rather go to school than help the world rid its self of evil beings that kill innocent people."

"Looks like I married the wrong brother" Ally whispered but no one heard her over the radio which was now reporting an accident on highway seven, in which there were no marks of the crash, but bodies everywhere indicated that they had died in a car crash.

"Let's go check it out" John said as he pushed the gas pedal harder.

Before reaching the scene of the crime Ally pulled out her small bag and changed into a pair of jeans and tennis shoes with a light blue stripped t-shirt, Dean pulled off his jacket and tie and replaced them with a t-shirt, John did the same. Since John, Fred, and Dean all wore jeans to the wedding they did not have to worry about their pants, where as Ally who had to wear a dress had to change it all.

"Alright Ally" John started, "we will be the cops, you can be one of the victims' relatives, got it?" She nodded,

"This isn't my first job!" Dean rolled his eyes.

When reaching the highway they all got out of the car and strolled up to some real cops who were investigating the scene. "Hi I'm John Fredrick's, this is my partner Dean Gibson" John pointed to Dean. "We are with the LIPD." The cops looked at each other and then nodded to them. "So what's happened here?"

While Dean and John talked with the cops Ally took a look around. There were bodies all over the street. Like some Giant had pulled them out of their cars and just thrown them onto the street in a pile. The cars were surrounding the pile in almost a perfect circle. Ally shook her head and walked back over to Dean and John. John nodded at what some cop had told him.

"Thank you gentle men" John smiled and ushered Ally and Dean back to the car. "I think this is a waste of our time." He said when they were inside the car. Ally shook her head,

"No I don't think so."

"Why was there someone you knew in that pile Ally Dearest?" Dean teased, Ally rolled her eyes,

"No you Idiot" she barked slapping his head, then turned her attention to John who was a little anxious to leave the arena before the gladiators pulled their weapons, "The people were piled on top of each other, in a pattern, and the cars were in a perfect circle. There's no way a human could do that. But I know a demon that can." Ally sat back in her seat and fumbled with her bag, inside were a few journals that were handed down to her by her great-grand father who had taken a liking to Ally and when he passed away gave her everything he had, to protect her from the evil world around her. After flipping to a wrinkled page, she handed the book to John, "I know that the car is not mentioned in the journal, but everything else is, I think this is what we are looking for here." After reading the journal John nodded and handed the book over to Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Well what's taking it so long?" Dean asked impatiently. "According to your notebook the stupid thing should have been here hours ago!" Ally paced next to the car the side where Dean was sitting with his legs out in the dirt where she was pacing. It was almost eleven at night a few days after the wedding.

"I don't know" Ally sighed, " I know I am right about this, all the stupid signs are right, ALL of them!" John got out of the Drivers side and started walking towards the street which they were closely parked to. Within only a few seconds a Dark figure emerged from nowhere. John shouted to the two to grab a shot gun, they obliged running together shooting from a distance at the figure.

"Well" John sighed as they got back into the car, "I think you guys at least make a good team in trying to save an old man." Both Dean and Ally rolled their eyes. Ally laid down on the back seat,

"Well I was tired of pacing, and since we are done killing this one I can get some sleep." Dean rolled his eyes and threw a empty pop can back at Ally. "Hey!" she growled and smacked the back of his head.

"Guys knock it off!" John sighed.

About a year after they married Dean and Ally stood outside a small church, holding hands, both of them staring at the building in ah.

"Mr. Forest? Miss. Crapit?" A Minister called from the couple's right side. The Minister was dressed in a black robe, with a gold cross hanging from his neck; he held a few papers in his hand. Ally was wearing a pink summer dress with a white ribbon around her waist, her light brown hair curled and hung around her face. Dean was in a black suit with a light blue shirt, without a tie, "I have some papers for you two to sign." He smiled at them and handed the papers to Dean. "It's only procedure, you understand?" Dean smiled and Ally nodded giggling. Together they filled out the papers and handed them back to the awaiting hands of the Minister. With them in hand he smiled again at the two in front of him, "I have a feeling you two are going to be really happy together!" and with that he went back into the church.

"Miss. Crapit?" Ally said through clenched teeth since they were still being watched, smiling she poked Dean's chest, "Couldn't have come up with something like 'moron' or something even more degrading?" Dean chuckled,

"Well I asked if you wanted to come introduce yourself and you said no, so_ I_ had to make you your name." He grinned and let go of her hand. "Maybe next time you will come with me!"

"Why would I want to spend more time with you then I already have to?" Ally replied sweetly getting into the car beside him. Dean looked over to her,

"Ally, I thought we were _trying_ to get along"

"I only agreed to that to get you to stop bugging me the other night" Dean shook his head,

"Your impossible!"

"Likewise"

About a week later Dean and Ally were standing up at the altar of the church they were admiring only a week before. The Minister in front of them rambling on about vows and cherishing, Ally laughed to herself _cherishing, _but refrained from laughing aloud. When the Minister finally finished his ramblings he asked the two to hold out their hands to him, his eyes glowing a deep red. Ally looked to Dean and at the same time said a spell that vanquished the "Minister."

"Few…Dean we almost got married again!" Ally pointed out.

"Ya and if we had handed our hands over to him we would have become one of his "followers" like all the other couples became."

"They are all now freed right?" Dean nodded. "Ok then smarty pants, let's go back to the hotel and see if your dads back."

Back at the hotel John waited eager for the arrival of his son and daughter in law. He paced up and down the room for what seemed like years, when Ally opened the door with a big smile on her face,

"John!" she ran over and threw herself into his arms. "Shhesss what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry it took longer than I thought it would" Ally nodded and broke the hug.

"Well next time you could call!" John stiffened but nodded none the less. Ally gave him a small smile and flung herself on the bed, "I'm soo tired!" John looked from Ally to Dean,

"Did all go well?"

"Dad I'm twenty four I can handle myself for a few days"

"I know" Ally glared at Dean sending him a secret look that told him to stop being so mean to his dad or she'd throw something at him. She always threw something at him when she was mad at him, either that or she would slap the back of his head, but sometimes she did that just to get his attention. Dean glared back daring her to try. John shook his head and sat on the bed next to Ally. "The only reason I ask is because you guys don't exactly get along. When you're doing this type of work," he looked from Ally to Dean, "You have to work as a team."

"Some team" Ally said the next day. "I mean come on, if we are this 'team' then why the heck does he leave us alone all the time?" Dean shrugged. Ally was sitting in the passenger seat with a map in her lap; Dean was at the wheel driving-over the speed limit. "Ok turn here" she directed. "So what's next?" Ally started to fold the map away into the glove compartment.

"Denver, Colorado, there is something making the animals turn on their owners"

"Is that all the note said?" Dean nodded. Soon they pulled up to a small house that was near on falling apart. There was an obvious hole in the roof, the door was off its hinges, and the outside wall had a few boards missing. Ally glanced over to Dean and smiled, "Home sweet home!" surprisingly he laughed. "Ok Mr. let's get this over with, shall we?" Dean nodded and they both got out of the car. Ally got to the door first, and had to look around for something to knock on. When she couldn't she burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked beside her.

"I can't find anything to knock on!" Dean shook his head and sighed,

"Hello?" He yelled, "Is anyone home?" minutes later a tattered old man with faded tattoos all over his arms and one on his neck came to the door. His hair was a rusted gray type of color and his face was wrinkled beyond recognition as were his neck and arms, which were visible in his ripped and holey might have been white at some point shirt.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a deep southern accent. He looked from Dean to Ally and stayed on her. "my, my aren't we a pretty one?" he grinned. Ally felt herself go sick, but smiled none the less. Dean was the first to speak up,

"I'm Henry Brendon with the FBI, this is my wife and partner Erica" Dean had raised his voice when saying _wife _as to make a point. The man shrugged hearing him but not thinking it much of a big deal.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Brendon?" the man's attention clearly all on her,

"Well my husband and I were sent here to find out why all the animals are acting so strange."

"Doesn't sound like the FBI's cup of tea" Ally laughed,

"Well sir, I am with animal control, my husband is with the FBI, we are just working together on this one is all, and my husband got in trouble recently with his boss so he thought he would give Henry a crapy job."

"Working with his wife?"

"Henrys boss didn't know I was going to be taking care of this"

"Humph" the man shifted, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well sir, I was wondering if you noticed anything strange about your dog before he attacked?" the man nodded and thought for a few seconds, leaning on the doorframe.

"Well Fred, my dog" he clarified "was always a bit temperamental but before the attack she acted a bit shy, scared even. Then the next day she just flipped out and bit my neck." Ally nodded and looked to the man's neck, sure enough what she thought was a tattoo was in fact a bit mark, almost as if the dog was trying to rip the man's throat out.

"Thank you sir" the man nodded,

"I hope you guys find out what's got them animals all so mad these days" Dean nodded and pulled Ally into the car, "Come back and see me anytime Mrs. Brendon!" the man called out as Dean pulled the car away from the house. Ally waved, and then couldn't help but laugh at Dean's expression.

"What's wrong Dean?" she asked with a smile,

"You didn't have to encourage him!" Dean shot out,

"Encourage him to what?" Ally asked innocently. Dean glared at her,

"You know exactly what I mean" Ally sighed,

"Jealous much?"

"I am not jealous!"

"Ok" Ally leaned back her seat and brought her arms under her head. "Where to next boss?"

"I'm not your boss"

"Sure sounds as if you are"

"Well I'm not, remember were a team!"

"Ya and an't we just great" she said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Ally! Get the shotgun!" Dean yelled over the screeching of the demon he was currently fighting with a small sword, "I can't hold it much longer!" Ally got up from her position on the floor where Dead had thrown her after he saw the demon, she raised her head and scanned the floor for the shotgun. Seeing it she slid over to it and raised it, cocked it and shot Dean in the leg. He fell to the floor and the demon laughed. Then the demon made his way over to her, Ally gulped and cocked the gun again. She closed her eyes and shot the gun again. When the screeching stopped she opened them to find the demon dead. She sighed and winced when she heard Dean growling at her for shooting him. "Didn't your dad teach you to shoot?" Ally nodded,

"Ya, but _someone_ hasn't let me practice in a year!"

"Maybe I would if you didn't threaten to shot me all the time!" he looked down at his leg, "and the one time I do let you, you go and actually shoot me!" Ally huffed,

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Ally stood up and glared over at Dean across the room laying on the floor. She sighed and went to help him up, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine! No thanks to you!" Ally rolled her eyes trying to help him walk out to the car.

"I guess I will be the one driving"

"You wreck my car and so help me, I will kill you!"

"Thanks for the faith Dean. I feel ever so positive that I will do greatness" After much arguing Dean finally gave her the keys with another death threat.

Once at the hospital Ally sat by Deans bedside, the doctor said he had to stay overnight to make sure that he did not tear a liniment.

"I am tired of you always bossing me around, Dean." Ally said quietly

"What are you going to do about it?" he said just as quite.

"Your dad is going to be here soon"

"So?" Ally sighed and stood up,

"I'm leaving you." Dean laughed quietly,

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I don't care! As long as it is away from you, far, far away!" Dean rolled his eyes,

"You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Wanna bet?" She smiled. Just then John came in and smiled at Ally and scowled at Dean,

"Got yourself shot?" John almost shouted. "How careless, how stupid. I thought I taught you better than that!" as John continued to lecture his son neither of them noticed Ally slip out of the room.

"I didn't screw up, dad" Dean stopped his dad before he started all over again, "Ally shot me"

"Now don't go blaming her!"

"I'm not, she was trying to shoot the demon you sent us after and she missed"

"Well if you would let her practice every once and a while…" John looked around the room, "Where did she go?" Dean shrugged,

"Probably just went to the bathroom"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

A Year later Ally made her way across another state line in her green BMW convertible. It had been a year since she had seen Dean and John Winchester, even though she was still married to Dean. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't file for divorce. It was like her father had them locked together with a heavy padlock, and only he had the key. But he was dead, so that was no help. Ally sighed, Vermont hadn't changed much since she left three years ago with her father. Now she was on her way to her oldest brothers house to talk to him about his marriage contract. Ally had already talked to all her other siblings with no luck. All her brothers and sisters wouldn't even help her because they were happily married. They of corse would let her stay with them for as long as she liked, but they didn't give her any information on the marriage contract. Ally had five older brothers and four younger sisters, all of whom were older than her, and none of them gave her any information. It was as if her father glued their mouths shut. He probably did knowing him.

Ally pulled up into a large driveway and parked next to a blue minivan. She got out and picked up a ball that was laying next to one of the vans tiers. Smiling to herself she set the ball down next to the front door where her nieces and nephews would see it right away. Adam came to the door as she set the ball down.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Adam leaned against the doorframe.

" I had a few questions to ask you" Adam nodded,

"About the marriage contract?" Ally's eyes narrowed,

"Who told you?"

"Ben called a few days ago, he said you would come. I guess he was right." Adam motioned for her to come in. Ally smiled and did exactly that.

"So are you going to tell me anything or am I wasting my time?"

"Well, since no one has told you anything…" he closed his eyes and sat down in a big brown chair next to a small fire place. Ally sat in a red one across from him. "Ally," he opened his eyes and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his legs, his hands folded together. "There is no way out of the marriage contract. Not even if one of you dies." Ally opened her mouth to say something but Adam continued "If one of you dies then you still can't marry anyone else, No matter what. The contract is solid. It says that you have to stay married no matter what. There are no loopholes. None! There is no way out." Ally sighed,

"There must be" she said quietly, "I can't stay married to him!"

"Is it really all that bad?" Ally nodded,

"He doesn't let me do anything, or say anything. He treats me like a child!"

"Ally, you are a child!"

" I am twenty years old, Adam. I am not a child anymore"

"Ally, in our line of work, you are a child. I am sure he is only trying to protect you"

"He wouldn't even let me practice shooting, he wouldn't even let me hold a weapon, and then when he finally did he blamed me for shooting him!"

"Did you shoot him?"

"Yes!" Ally leaned forward, "But only because I was a bit rusty, I didn't mean to shoot him!"

"Did you tell him that?" Ally nodded,

"Then I don't see any problems then." Adam got up from his chair, "would you like some dinner?" Ally nodded, Adam held a hand out to her and helped her up. Cara, Adams wife, came out from the kitchen and into the dinning-room. She smiled at Ally and gave her a hug,

"I thought I heard a trouble maker!" Ally laughed with her. Cara had been Ally's best friend up until they turned sixteen when Cara was forced to marry Ally's older brother Adam. At first Cara hated Ally; she thought that it was all Ally's fault. But she got over it eventually and they were back to being friends, well sisters, since Cara was married to Ally's brother. When they were little they used to play pranks on each other, so before going back into the kitchen Cara told Ally she better behave because she had a four year old running around that might get more ideas. Adam laughed at that and added that his son didn't need any more ideas that he had plenty already and began to tell Ally of an incident not too long ago,

"Cara and I were away for the weekend and we had a babysitter over to watch the boys. Jason got this crazy notion that since we were gone he could do whatever he wanted. And he did rather well too. He somehow got the babysitter to do everything he wanted. Giving both boys tons of candy and letting them run around in their underwear. She even let them paint the upstairs wall with some green jell-o. I don't know how long it took them to make all that jell-o but the whole wall was covered with it. Anyways when Cara and I got back and saw the mess the babysitter somehow snapped out of it and realized what was going on." Adam grinned, "It seems my son, got into our hunting cabinet and put a spell on his unsuspecting babysitter." Ally laughed, :"I don't think I have to tell you that the babysitter never came back!" Ally nodded, "Cara was soo upset I thought she would blow a fuse, when she saw the wall. See, she had just painted the upstairs a orange type color, and I guess Jason didn't like it, so while we were gone he decided he would do something about it."

"That's my boy!" Ally laughed, "If you don't like something, wait till your parents are gone and change it!" Her expression changed when she realized that was exactly what she was trying to do with the marriage contract. She nodded. "Dad really wanted it hun?" Adam nodded knowing what she meant,

"He only does these things to make the world better."

"I think I get it now"

"Good" Cara came in and set some plates on the table,

"Want some help?" Ally piped, Cara smiled and Ally got up and helped her set the table and put the food on it.

"Ok, that's it" Cara wiped her hands on her apron. "I'll go get the boys" Ally held up her hand,

"Can I do it?" Cara smiled,

"That would be a good surprise, they have not seen you in quite a few years."

"Ya a year and a half. I bet Jake doesn't even remember me!" she added the last bit with a small crack in her voice. Cara and Adam had three boys Jason who was four, Josh who was three and little Jake who just turned two. All the boys had Adams dark hair the same as Ally and the rest of their siblings, and they all had the same bright blue eyes. Ally made her way up the staircase to the boys' rooms. The first one was Jason's. Ally opened the door to see him sitting on his bed trying to read a book. Ally coughed lightly to get his attention. Jason's head snapped up and he grinned when he saw Ally.

"Aunty Ally!" he screamed and threw himself into her awaiting arms. "where have you been? I've missed you!" Ally held him and told him about how she had been visiting all her brothers and sisters and their kids. Jason nodded, "So you didn't want to come see me?" Ally shook her head.

"Of corse I wanted to see you, Jason. But I had to go see my other nieces and nephews too" she smiled. "I can't give you all my attention"

"Why not?" Ally laughed and picked him up,

"Come on silly, let's go get your brothers and go downstairs, your mom has dinner ready"

The evening consisted with much laughter and many jokes about what Cara and Ally had done to get out of going hunting with their fathers. Jason intrigued gave Ally a funny look,

"Aunty Ally, you don't like going hunting with your daddy?" Ally set down her glass of water and shook her head.

"No, Jason. I didn't like going hunting with my daddy. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I got over it. And now that my daddy is gone I am glad that I got over it"

"Why?"

"Because if I hadn't then I would have never known him. All my dad ever did was hunt. If I never wanted to come then I never would have spent any time with him."

"Aunty Ally?"

"Hum?"

"Me and Daddy are going hunting tomorrow, are you going to come?" Adam looked at Ally, and Ally looked at Adam. Adam seemed to nod slightly so Ally agreed to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dean glanced over to the passenger seat. It was empty but he still looked at it just in case he was just hallucinating Ally being gone. Over the year she was gone he had discovered he really missed her. No one else would hit him to get his attention; no one even cared if they had his attention. No one really cared what he thought, as long as it wasn't a contradiction to what they were doing. Also over the year Dean had been allowed to go on some of his own missions. John got over Dean being alone and gave in, as it looked like they would never see Ally again. They had waited in Denver for almost a month before they finally gave in and left. John of corse blamed Dean for letting Ally get away, but Dean didn't care what his father thought, it was really none of his business. His brother Sam had gone on few missions with them while Ally was gone, although Sam didn't even know that Dean was married and no one told him either. It was like a secret neither John or Dean would ever bring up. Like a sore spot even. Ally had made hunting a breeze when she was with them. She did all the research and even found the weapons or potions or whatever needed to kill the demons. Although Dean never let her actually touch the weapons since she always threatened to use them on him. But while Sam was with them it was a bit easier. He did a lot of the research just not all of it. Sam was in college and knew a lot of how to find information quick and easy, like Ally had. Dean shook his head and pulled into a Vermont hotel. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and checked in. There was some sort of problem with strangers disappearing in the area and Dean was going to check it out.

The next day he cruzed around the area scanning the terrain and getting a few peoples explanations to the disappearances, It sounded all so rehearsed. As he was driving around he saw Allys brother Adam and his son, what was his name. Dean thought for a second, Jason! And what looked like Ally. But it must have just been his imagination fooling himself again. Once a few months after she left he thought he saw he paying for gas a few tanks away, he even went over to see for sure, but he was wrong. Another time he thought he saw her crossing the LA Street but again when he went to investigate he was wrong. So Dean wasn't in the mood to be tricked again, even if it was Adam the girl was with. Although now that he thought about it, what better place to be then with her own brother, so Dean pulled the car over and looked around. But Adam had gone around the corner and Dean had lost him.

Ally meanwhile tugged Jason's hand and smiled down at him. He was so full of laughter. Ally couldn't help but add in the laughter. Adam laughed too. Somehow it was soo much fun hunting with them. Never had she had soo much fun, hunting at least. They went to the library together and dived through the books and in no time at all they had everything they needed to know.

"So Adam" Ally probed "Do you take Jason to kill the demon?" Adam shook his head.

"Not until he is ten" Ally nodded, she also had to wait till she was ten to go all the way as it was with her brothers and sisters.

That night Ally and Adam sat in Adams car watching the lights of a shadowy house flicker and turn on and off.

"Do you think they will make their move tonight?" Ally asked her mouth full of popcorn. Adam frowned at her bad manners, and grabbed some popcorn that was placed in between them.

"Yes, we have been here a week already. They always strike on the seventh day." Ally nodded.

"Then we should go take a walk don't you think?" she said after she swallowed her popcorn. Adam sighed and started the car.

"Ya lets go to the park."

As they walked down the parks long paths they heard crunching noises all around them. Ally looked at Adam but he only had a straight face as if he couldn't hear the noises around them.

"Adam?"

"I hear them" he whispered. Ally nodded and gulped her breathing slowed so she could hear better. Before she could blink there was a figure emerging from the bushes.

"Ally?" asked a familiar voice. Ally's eyes widened, no not him!

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Ally asked surprised. Dean shrugged as he came closer. Adam ignored the two and continued to listen around him and the other noises in the bushes. Ally saw Deans face when he came close enough, he looked a bit rough like he had been through a huge ordeal, but then again with their job of corse it happened every day. Dean stopped a foot away from her. Surveying her as she did him.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a voice only she could hear, she shrugged,

"Around" Dean nodded and turned towards the bushes. The noise had stopped and Adam was digging for something in his bag. Dean pulled a couple daggers from inside his jacket and handed her one.

"You're not going to stab me are you?" Ally smiled,

"I am not in the mood to stab anything non demon. Unless you're a demon I won't stab you" Dean turned around and smiled to himself, well that's a start. All at once a pack of dog like demons came rushing out of the bushes towards them, five in all. Ally threw her dagger first hitting one square in the chest, as Dean did the same. Adam who had pulled a gun out from his bag, shot the other three in the same spot and minutes later all the demon dogs were dead. "So who wants to bury them?" Ally asked hopefully. Adam rolled his eyes clearly not willing to do the task,

"I will wait for you in the car, Ally." He was about to leave when he looked back at her, "Unless you're going with Dean?" he asked a little to pushy. Ally scoffed and Adam nodded, he would wait for her in the car.

"So got a shovel?" Ally asked Dean after Adam had left. Before she finished he had handed her a shovel. "Alrighty then" and they began digging a hole big enough for the dogs to fit into. "So, how's life?"

"Fine, I was just in Maine."

"Oh really"

"Dad's missing. After this is over I am going to go get Sam, so we can go looking for him." Ally nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation"

"Why?"

"Shesh what's with all the questions?"

"I was just curious" Ally nodded, and sighed.

"So how long has John been missing?"

"Almost a month"

"Well that's not like him, he hasn't made any contact?" Dean shook his head. "Well I hope you find him"

"Me too" they finished burying the demons and walked together towards the parking lot. "So I guess this is good-bye then?" Dean asked as they reached Adams car. Ally nodded.

"I think we need a little more time to ourselves before we settle"

"Settle?" Dean asked in a funny tone

"Ya you realize that we have to have at least four children" she sighed "Its in the contract" Dean nodded.

"I think some more time apart sounds like we are hiding"

"Well hiding or not, Dean. I'm not ready to have kids. And I don't want to crowd your space"

"Who told you, that you crowd my space?"

"I heard you talking to your dad a few weeks before I left" Dean shook his head, sighed and walked away. "I'll be seeing you" he called out as he got into his car and drove off.

"Yup, unfortunately" Ally sighed sadly, "we are stuck together forever, unless I can find some way to get us out of it" With that said she stopped talking to herself and joined Adam.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Adam asked as they drove off.

"Because I'm not ready to deal with him" she grimaced when seeing Adams mad expression" I mean am not ready, just yet!" Adam nodded but still looked a little bit mad,

"You know you are lucky Dean agrees with you. Since in the contract you have to listen to him, and if he didn't want you goofing around then you couldn't"

"Maybe he doesn't know that"

"He knows, he was twenty three when you guys got married" Ally shrugged,

"So?"

"So he heard and understood everything that our fathers were talking about that night they were talking about the contract."

"So, maybe he doesn't want to deal with me, like I don't want to deal with him"

"Maybe or maybe he is just waiting until you are ready"

"Why would he do that?"

"You'd be surprised"

"Whatever, let's just go home"

"Have you been to visit mom lately?" Adam asked as they pulled onto an intersection.

"No, not since I married" Adam brought his head a little higher,

"Why?"

"Well she is not exactly the best mother in the world"

"So? She still has feelings, just as we do"

"I just don't want to deal with her whining"

"Are you afraid your going to become her, Ally? Afraid that you will have all your children and when the last one reaches the right age, leave? Like she did?"

"I would never do that to my kids"

"So why are you avoiding it?"

"Avoiding what?"

"Having kids"

"Because I don't want to have kids right now! I mean I can barley take care of myself. How can I take care of someone else?"

"Cara started younger than you are now" He pointed out,

"Yes well Cara can take care of others, I can't!" she folded her arms around herself, "Just not yet"

"Cara had as much of a problem as you have now. She thought she couldn't handle taking care of someone else. But she did just fine. Well sort of" He smiled, "Jason didn't come out very well" Ally laughed. "But he will get better, or worse" he added with a grin. "But we work together, you and Dean need to do that too"

"What?"

"Work together" Ally shook her head,

"Not yet"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Another year later, John, Dean and Sam were driving towards Texas from Mississippi when they decided they would get some sleep in a hotel instead of in the car like they had been doing for a few days now. Sam the year before had agreed to help Dean go looking for their dad and after his girlfriend Jess died he joined Dean for good in the battle to rid the world of demons. One time he had left Dean when he wanted to go help their dad kill the thing that had killed their mother, but he came back in the nick of time to save Dean from a scarecrow that was about to make him into mincemeat. But that was the last time Sam left. They agreed to follow their dads orders to get certain demons, but for the moment they were demon free. They hadn't come across a demon in almost a month. For the moment they all were headed down to Texas were they thought the demon had gone, the one that killed their mother. John had come to them and told them that he had found it and they all went in together with a few arguments and tried to kill it but it got away. John got possessed and they all ended up in the hospital when the demon tried to kill them all when he possessed a truck driver who in turn smashed his truck into the car Sam was driving to the hospital because Sam had tried to rid his dad of the demon and shot him, and Dean was hurt because of the shadow demon that were with the other demon.

Dean, Sam and John all filed into a small bar to ask if any of the locals knew of any hotels in the area. Inside the bar was filled with loud music. There was a small stage where a man with a guitar was playing some country song. And there were tables all gathered around it. The bar was behind the tables and a man stood behind it drying a cup with a red rag. The man motioned the trio towards him,

"you guys came just in time" the bartender smiled, "you're going to love the next act" the trio looked at each other but stayed silent as the stage was flooded with lights, green, yellow, purple, and a bit of blue. Deans eyes widened as Ally came on stage wearing a gypsy outfit that left her mid-drift bare and most of her chest exposed, her legs were seen but were more or less covered with a see-through blue material that matched her eyes almost perfectly. Around her waist was a small silver strip of material, around her neck a silver necklace that had a small pendant barely visible in the light that covered her. She had her hair curled and her face had some make up, that made her look almost angelic, soft and smooth.

Music came on and Ally began to dance, but not just any kind of dancing, Belly dancing. Her hips swayed along with the music and her arms flowed. If Dean didn't know better he would have sworn she was a born gypsy. Dean looked around; the men in the room were as hypmatised as he was, some where even gaping at her. Sam was staring, and even…drooling! Dean hit Sam behind his head. Sam shook his head and regained control. He gave Dean a sympathetic look, even though he didn't know that Ally was Dean's wife. Sam didn't even know that Dean was married!

"Go ask the bartender about a hotel" Dean had to shout to Sam over the music. Sam nodded, and added,

"Dean, man she's gorgeous"

"Get over yourself Sammy, and go!" Dean growled. John hearing the battle rolled his eyes with a small smile, which meant he recognized Ally. When Ally was finished Dean wanted to strangle her. All the men in the bar cheered and clapped, some whistled, and Dean wanted to kill them all. When she was done bowing and finally left the stage, Sam came back,

"Man, that was some performance" He grinned. Dean growled. "What's eaten you?"

"Nothing!" he barked and stormed out of the bar. Sam looked at John who just shrugged.

"So what did you find out, Sammy" asked John.

"Oh there is a motel just a few miles away in a town called Barbaydone." John nodded,

"Ok, would you like something to drink?" He nodded and then sat down at a near-by table. Ally who had just came out from behind stage dressed normally this time, in light blue jeans and a yellow top that said in black letters 'I may look happy and joyful, but I can change at any second, so back away, far away!' she was also wearing a white cowboy hat, and black heeled boots that went to above her ankle. Dean smiled at her as she came up to him.

"All alone?" she asked "This isn't the best of places to be by yourself" Sam grinned,

"I'm not" he cleared his throat, "I mean I'm not alone, that is"

"Oh, good" Ally smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Ally, are you new around here?" Sam took her hand,

"Sam and yes, my dad and brother and I are just passing through." He let go and Ally let her hand drop.

"Road trip?" she asked with a smile

"More or less" Ally nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sam" Ally smiled and waved her good-bye and strolled through the bar out the door with a small wave to the bartender.

"Here you go" John said and set Sam's drink in front of him. "What's got you smiling like a mad dog?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"That girl who was on the stage came and talked to me. Man she is gorgeous" John grinned,

"Ya she's something" he raised his glass to hid his smile. Sam glanced at the door of the bar, when he heard shouting.

"What do you thinks going on?"

"Another one of their battles I suppose" John grinned.

It _was_ another one of their battles. Dean was leaning against his car hands in his pockets trying as hard as he could to keep himself controlled and not barge into the bar, fists raised and kill everyone in there for looking at his wife. But then she was the one making them look. Oh she is soo dead.

When Dean was about to go in there to look for her, she came out, as if on cue. She gapped at him when seeing him, her mouth hanging, and she stopped in her tracks. He just glared at her. They stood like that for a few minutes until Dean finally burst,

"What the heck were you doing" He yelled and grabbed her

"My job!" She chocked out, he was shaking her like a mad dog and it made it hard for her to talk, "Dean! Stop it!" Suddenly realizing what he was doing he let go.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you, Dean?"

"I asked first" he pointed out, Ally sighed,

"I needed the money! Now what the hecks got you so riled?"

"You" He yelled,

"Me?"

"Oh don't act so innocent, we both know you're not!" Ally glared at him,

"I didn't do anything wrong, Dean"

"No?" He asked, "So its ok for married women to dance half naked in front of men, who are not her husband?"

"Well technically you were there so…" Dean stopped her,

"Don't even go there" Dean had his hands on her upper arms and he was squeezing. Ally looked a bit startled but didn't say anything."How long have you been doing this, Ally?"

"I don't think you want to know" she said looking down at his chest

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to know?" he raised his voice,

"Maybe you just wanted to hear yourself say it?" she asked in a weak voice. Dean almost laughed but he was still steaming.

"Ally!" he said calmly

"Almost five months now" Deans grip tightened.

"And how many…" his voice shook, "how many have you…" Ally's head shot up and she gaped at him,

"I never did no such thing!" She could have slapped him. Deans grip loosened but remained on her. She sighed, "I could never do that to you, Dean. Maybe other things…." She trailed off. Dean sighed and held her close.

"Man, why do you always get the good ones!" Sam sighed in the doorway seeing Dean and Ally. Ally blushed, but Dean held her tighter,

"Back off, Sam" Dean almost growled. "Ally, get in the car" Ally shook her head,

"No way!" she pulled out of Deans arms and backed up a few steps, "I don't want to go with you!"

"Ally, you will get into that car now!"

"Or you'll what? Tell everyone my deepest darkest secret? Go ahead Dean, do your worst!" Dean shook his head and grabbed Ally's wrist,

"Ally, please get into the car" Ally shook her head. "Ally" he threatened. John came up to them and pulled Ally away,

"Ally!" he said a little to happily for Deans mood, "Where have you been? Are you alright?" He hugged her and seemed to ask her a million questions. She nodded she was alright and added she had just been visiting some family and seeing some sights. John smiled, "we missed you!" Ally smiled back hugging John. They let go and John put a hand to Sam's shoulder, "Sam I want you to meet someone special" Sam smiled,

"We met" he added. Ally smiled at Sam,

"So this is the long lost brother!" she asked surprised, "nice to finally meet you Sam, I have heard a lot about you'

"In only a few minutes?" he asked a bit confused. Ally looked from Deans sulky expression to Johns bright cheery one.

"He doesn't know, does he?" John shook his head and Dean just shrugged and got in the drivers seat of the car. "Alrighty than"

"Ally" John said soothingly, "I would really appreciate it if you would come with us" Ally looked up at him, and considered it for a second.

"All right" she sighed, "I have an apartment in town, you guys can stay with me for a night or two. I will need to get a few things settled." John nodded, "You can follow me"

"Sam go with her, and Ally" he added with a smile, "Don't tell Sammy your secret just yet." He smiled, "let his brother" Ally nodded sadly and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Shall we?" she asked teasingly. Sam laughed, following her to her green BMW convertible. They got in and Ally started the car, "So Sam how was college life?"

"How did you know I went to college?"

"I guess you can say I'm a good friend of the family" Sam nodded,

"Well it was fun, I mean a good way to get away from…" he paused, "dad's business" Ally laughed,

"That's a nice way to put Demon hunting" Ally laughed,

"Sorry I didn't know"

"That I knew about the whole demon world?" Sam nodded. "Well Sam, consider yourself lucky, because my family has a whole history of hunters, goes back almost ten generations."

"Wow"

"Ya" Ally's eyes widened a bit,"So Sam, what did you mean when you came out of the bar and asked Dean why he always got the good ones?"

Dean glanced over to his dad, "So she's going to let us stay with her?" John nodded,

"Yup, and she is going to let you tell Sam"

"Tell Sam what?"

"Dean" John threatened.

"What its not like it's a big deal"

"Dean, your going to tell your brother your married, if I have to force you!"

"Dad I don't see why we cant just let him figure it out on his own"

"Because he is going to be mad enough that you guys have been together for a year and you still have not told him!" Dean sighed, and a few minutes later they pulled into an apartment parking lot.

"Dad, are you sure he doesn't already know. I mean Ally does talk a lot and it was kind of a long drive."

"No, Ally is not going to tell him. But he might tell her what you have been up to." John almost laughed. Ally waved them over once they got out of the car.

"Ok Sam, can you hold my keys while I get a bag out of my car?"

"Ya sure" Ally watched Dean and John walk over to her door next to Sam. She was boiling mad. So it was ok for him to goof off but she couldn't, oh he is soo dead, she thought as she pulled her trunk open and grabbed her brown bag out. She started to open it to grab a weapon to shoot Dean with but thought twice. Her neighbor Gladice would surely notice and Ally would most likely go to jail. Although she might as well since Gladice would already tell everyone how Ally brought three men home with her. Ally sighed and joined the guys at the door. "Everything ok, Ally" Sam asked. Ally nodded,

"Ya just great." She mumbled. Maybe she could get them all in before Gladice noticed, but no such luck the old woman had caught her before she could even get the keys from Sam.

"You-who!" she cried. "Ally, got a party planned?" Ally laughed a brilliant idea forming in her head,

"Why no Gladice" she answered innocently. The old woman came closer towards them.

"What are these men doing here than?" Ally laughed,

"why I'm paying them to be here!" Gladice paled,

"You what?" she choked out

"Their hired" Gladice paled even more.

"Hired?" she asked holding her heart.

"Yes, hired" Ally smiled, "I have to be entertained somehow, Gladice" the other woman choked some more and slowly walked away. Ally grabbed the keys from Sam," thank you Sam" she grinned. Sam laughed,

"Nosy neighbor?"

"You have no idea!" she laughed as the door opened. "Come on in guys" she waved them in, and then saw Gladice peering out her open window. Sam saw her too and grinned,

"So where can we get rid of our clothes?" he asked loudly and shut the door. Ally and Sam laughed and high-fived. "Did that help?" he asked

"Oh Ya!" Dean looked deadly as Ally passed him to get to the kitchen. Her apartment was small but nice. They walked in from the door to the living-room and next to it was the kitchen which was connected by a breakfast bar. There was three doors one in the kitchen and two in the living-room. The carpet in the living-room was a dark red, and the walls were a light pink, a couch in the living room was a tan color that matched the table in front of it. The kitchen was set in a dark brown wood, but the walls were a bright yellow. Sam grinned, so like a woman to have all these bright colors. Ally noticed Sam looking around, "I didn't pick the colors, it was like this when I moved in, not even the couch is mine" she opened a cupboard, "You guys hungry?" Dean's stomach growled and Ally smiled a little, she looked at John and Sam who nodded to her,

"If you're going to make some of that macaroni salad, Ally I would love it." John smiled and sat down at the bar.

"Is that a request?" John grinned. "Ok the macaroni salad it is. Sam is that alright with you?"

"Ya that's fine" He looked to Dean who was in the doorway to the kitchen as if daring anyone to come in there with Ally. "Dean?" Sam asked, but Ally answered for him,

"Oh Dean doesn't like anything I make, but he'll eat it" that wasn't true, Dean thought. He liked it he just didn't want her to know it. "So what kind of demon are you chasing this time?" Sam shrugged and sat down next to his dad.

"Well" John started, " I found him" Ally stopped and turned to face him,

"Him?" she asked knowing what he meant.

"I have been tracking him for a long time. I picked up his trail a few days before you left." Ally nodded,

"That's what took you so long?"

"Ya"

"That makes sense. Dean and I were worried" John gave a small smile,

"I know. I caught his trail and went to get you guys. But when I found Dean in the hospital I decided that I should keep it to myself and not tell Dean or Sam that I found it."

"Hear that, Ally" Dean spoke up "is your fault dad ran away and didn't tell us where he was, or keep in contact," he paused, "actually it kind of reminds me of someone" he smiled, "Know who I'm talking about, Ally?" Ally glared at him, and threw the wooden spoon she was using at him. He flinched but gave a small laugh. John slammed his hand down.

"Enough!" he looked at Ally and Dean, "We haven't even been together an hour and you guys are already at it again." His expression softened when he looked back at Ally "It wasn't you fault I did it Ally" she nodded and glared at Dean.

Dinner went by quickly John praised the macaroni as did Sam. Dean just sat there, he ate it but he was silent the whole time which was soo unlike him.

"Well guys I'm tuckered out!" Ally sighed as Sam finished washing the dishes. He wiped his hands on a towel and came to sit in between her and his dad on the couch. "Ok John," she pointed to a door in front of her, "You can have that room" she pointed to the other, "Sam you can have that one" she got up and wiped her hands on her pants. She smiled at Dean who was looking at her, "and Dean" she patted his shoulder and tisked, "you get the couch!" she smiled and said good-night then opened the door to her room which was close to the kitchen and shut it behind her. Dean rolled his eyes, heck if he was going to sleep on the couch.

"Sorry, Dean" Sam came over to him; "I might have told her what you got up to" Dean laughed.

"Of corse you did" Dean smiled. He got up and went into Ally's room and shut the door behind him. Ally was too busy going through some old books to notice the door open and close.

"Yes!" she said to herself, "I knew it!" then she grabbed another book and flipped through it.

Dean smiled, she never could hear things when she was doing something else. He looked around her rom. There was a bed in the middle of the room and a desk to the left full of books and papers, where she was standing. To the right was a bookcase with a few books, and a case at the bottom which he recognized as something he gave her to hold some of her weapons. He walked closer to the bookcase to look at the pictures she had on top. There was one of them from the "announcements" they had done for their fake wedding a few years ago, when they were just chasing a demon. It was cute, Dean though, Ally had her head on his shoulder and she was smiling which she rarely did around him. Her hair was curled like it was now, and she was wearing a light purple dress that shimmered slightly he remembered. Dean looked at himself in the picture he was wearing a smile that didn't quite get to his eyes and he had an arm around Ally. He remembered that day. It was the day Ally told him that they were going to have to go thought with the wedding because that was the only way they could kill the demon. Weird, Dean thought, that Ally would keep a picture of him when she hated him. There were a few more pictures on the bookcase, one of Adam and his boys all wearing fishing gear and the oldest boy, Jason; Dean remembered, was holding a huge fish in front of him. The other picture was of Ally and John, Ally was on Johns back laughing and John was too, he was giving her a piggy back ride. Dean sighed. The day that was taken he had decided to stay in the hotel room while they went out to "ketch some rays" as Ally put it. An old lady at the park had snapped the picture for them. Dean wondered what would be there if he had gone.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked behind him. Dean jumped slightly. "Get out of my room" she added a bit forcibly.

"Ally" he turned around, "you're my wife, and I am not going to sleep on the couch" Ally sighed,

"Why not?" she pouted

"Because"

"I hate it when you say that"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Ally woke up early and made a few calls. When she was done she got started on breakfast. She was almost done when Sam came out of his room. He was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, with black baggy pants. Ally smiled, she was wearing a thin black dress with a light pink material belt, along with the same pink colored high heels.

"Sleep well?" she asked him,

"Ya you?" she blushed slightly but smiled.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute if you would please wake everyone up"

"No need to wake me Sammy, I'm up." Dean said from Ally's bedroom door. He grinned at Sam as he walked into the living-room to wake up their dad. Ally ignored Dean and put a few plates on the bar.

They ate in silence. John tried to make a little conversation but no one caught on. When they were finished Ally mumbled about needing a few things and left to go to the store, leaving the Winchester men to themselves.

"So someone want to tell me how you guys know Ally" Sam asked a little angry. John stood up as Ally came back in,

"I forgot my purse" John grabbed it for her, he told the boys to behave and then left with Ally.

"Well?"

" Well, what Sammy?" Dean shot out

"How do you guys know her?" Sam asked softer. Dean shrugged,

"It was when you were nineteen and in college." He sighed, "Her dad wanted her to marry some old hunter, and she said she would rather marry me. Of corse that was before she met me. But anyways our dad agreed to the marriage and forced me to go for it."

"So, she's your wife?" Sam asked

"Ya" Sam nodded slowly finally getting the picture.

At the store John and Ally were quite. Ally grabbed a few things and put them into the cart while John followed beside her.

"So are you looking forward to getting the thing that killed your wife?" Ally asked

"Yes and no" he gave her a sad smile, "there is still a lot of other demons out there" Ally agreed.

"Well it might make things a little easier on you, knowing that the thing that killed her is gone"

"Will it? Or will I just want to go along with it?" Ally looked up at him, "That thing has been keeping me alive all these years. With it dead, what do I have to live for?" Ally smiled at him,

"Your sons for one" John shook his head,

"They don't need me anymore"

"Ok, then how about me?" John stared down at her, "John you're the best dad I ever had. I mean my own dad was great, but I didn't really know him." She hugged him, "But I know you"

"Are you asking me to stay alive for you?" Ally nodded against him.

"Because I am afraid I am going to do something really stupid again." She mumbled.

"What's that?" he asked putting his arm around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Dean and Sam got up and grabbed the bags out of Ally's arms as she walked in the door and set them down in the kitchen for her.

"That would have been helpful if you would have brought them from the car to here, guys" annoyed Ally went into the kitchen and started to put things away.

That night dinner went by quickly as Sam asked her all sorts of questions about what she had been doing while she was hiding from Dean. Ally laughed and told him that she demon hunted a few times with her brother Adam for a few months, and then went to visit with her mother, then came here.

"It seems to me, that no matter where you hide I always find you, Ally" Dean smiled. Ally rolled her eyes, John inquired what Dean meant. "Well Ally forgot to mention, that she ran into me in Vermont right before I went to get him from his college" Ally frowned,

"I didn't forget, I just left it out!" she huffed, and threw her napkin at him.

Later that night Dean was sitting on Ally's bed as she got ready.

"So when are you going to admit it, Ally?"

"Admit what?" Dean smiled,

"That you love me" Ally turned to face him

"Who in their right mind would love you?",

"Are you trying to deny it Ally?" Dean grinned pulling her closer. Ally pushed him, but he didn't stop.

"No I am not denying anything, and no." She paused and looked at him, "I don't love you"

"Pity" Dean sighed. "It would have been soo much better if you would have just admitted it"

"I'm not going to admit anything but that I don't love you"

"Ah but you do"

"Oh I do?" she asked, and wiggled out of his arms and went over to the desk. "See these, Dean?" She held up some papers, "Want to guess what they are?" Dean got up and took a look at them,

"Divorce papers?" He sighed,

"Yup, I finally found a way to get out of this marriage" He nodded,

"So it seems"

"So it is" she corrected. "Sign the papers, Dean and you will have your old life back."

"What if I don't want my old life back?" Ally's eyes narrowed.

"Dean you can't tell me you don't want it back, Sam told me about all those other girls. Wouldn't you like to actually do something you your life? I mean you can't very well, while you are married to me!" Dean nodded contemplating for a few minutes.

"Tell you what, Ally" He smiled. "You let me stay with you tonight and I will sign these papers for you in the morning and I will take my brother and dad far away from here." Ally thought about it,

"Promise?" he nodded,

"Promise!"

In the morning Dean was true to his word. He signed the papers and took his brother and dad away. Ally looked down at the papers; he even signed his right name!

Ally hugged John and Sam good-bye. Dean didn't tell them why they were leaving but they left without much of an argument.

"Why are we leaving Ally behind,"Sam asked once they got into the car.

"It's none of your business Sammy, now don't ask questions" Dean glared at both His brother and his father daring them to question him. They didn't and it was a long drive until they stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Five years later_

Ally hugged herself as her boss Judy came in with a smile on her face,

"They liked it?" Ally asked. Judy frowned,

"No dear" Ally frowned,

"They didn't like it?"

"Darling they loved it!" Judy grinned her old face brightening as she hugged Ally. Judy was in her late fifty's with bright red hair sprinkled with bits of gray here and there and she had bright green eyes that off set her hair completely. Judy let Ally go and smiled even more, "Now let me take you to lunch." Ally giggled and let the older woman lead her out of the office. The small town in Missouri was great on Ally. Everyone knew everyone and they all had taken a liking to Ally immediately. Ally smiled, she had been here for four years now and she still loved it. At first she thought she would hate it, being in one place for so long, since growing up she moved around all the time and with Dean too. She rolled her eyes when thinking of Dean.

Judy led her across the street to a small café owned my old man Smithers. He was a bald man with a limp in his step that no one ever talked about because it hurt the old man's feelings, and the old man always wore a pink apron in the café. His wife hated it which was why he did it.

Ally pulled her light blue sweeter off as she entered the café. No matter what time of year it was, old man Smithers always had a warm café. In the winter Ally had noted he seemed to have more customers because everywhere else was freezing.

Today Ally had on a white shirt with slightly puffed sleeves with a light blue knee length skirt and her hair was up in a ponytail. It was almost Spring so she really didn't need the sweater today but she had grabbed it anyway. Judy called out for a menu. Smithers always had new things on his menu even if they were the same dish, we would just have a different name for them, he liked to confuse people, and everyone played along for his benefit.

Judy had them sit down in the first table closest to the door. Smithers came over and smiled at Judy and Ally before handing them each a menu.,

"Miss Ally, how did the meeting go?" Smithers asked,

"They bought it!" She grinned. Smithers laughed and patted her shoulder.

"I told you they would! Ally your paintings are beautiful!" Ally blushed and thanked him. "Did you guys hear about the new guys in town?" he asked. Ally flinched but no one noticed.

"No" Judy gasped, "Who are they?" the town didn't get very many visitors and when they did it was town gossip spread like butter.

"Well they came in here this morning you see. The big one ordered 'just coffee' he says, and the little orders my breakfast deluxe, and eats it all!" Smithers grinned. His breakfast deluxe was huge and no one in town could eat it all.

"What were they're names, Smithers?" Ally asked slowly,

"Well I can't seem to remember them" he scratched his chin. "I remember they were brothers," Ally groaned, "You know them, Miss Ally?" Smithers asked

"Where their names, Sam and Dean?" she asked hoping the answer was no,

"Why yes it was!" Smithers laughed, "So you do know them?"

"Possibly" she sighed "but then again maybe it's someone else" she asked a little too hopefully. Judy laughed,

"Well won't it be great to have someone you know from before you came here, at your wedding?" Judy smiled. Ally grinned; yes wouldn't Dean just love that, seeing her marry someone else! Ally looked at her left hand the engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight. Then she thought about Kevin her fiancée. He was great; he made her smile and was a lot of fun to be around. But, Ally thought to herself, he just wasn't as much fun as Dean. Ally shook her head, no you're going to marry Kevin and stop thinking about stupid Dean Winchester. "Ally?" Judy waved a hand in front of Ally's face. "Are you ok, hun?" Ally laughed,

"Sorry I was just day dreaming!"

"About me!" said a voice from the doorway. Ally's heart leaped as she thought of Dean, but turned around to see Kevin standing in the doorway. She smiled and kissed him hello as he sat down next to her. Kevin was taller than Dean, he had about an three inches longer hair, that was a light brown, and he had green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with light blue jeans, he reminded Ally of superman and even commented it, Kevin and Judy laughed and Smithers went to go give their orders to his wife the chief. "So all went well, then?" Kevin asked with a big smile. Ally grinned,

"Yes!"

"Great! Then we should celebrate tonight!" He raised his voice in victory. Ally smiled and nodded. "I got a new barbeque want to try it out?" he lowered his voice. Ally nodded. But then sighed,

"Kevin tonight is our engagement party!"

"Well then we have even more to celebrate!" he smiled and kissed her forehead. After they were finished eating lunch Judy made some excuse and left Kevin and Ally alone. He sighed,

"You aren't looking forward to it are you?"

"Dinner?" he nodded not looking at her,

"I am, its just I don't really feel like a party is necessary. I don't see why we can't just get married" Kevin looked at her,

"Its tradition" he shrugged, "the whole engagement dinner, rehearsal dinner, is so we can be prepared"

"Be prepared for what?" she smiled, "having tons of people stare at us walking down an aisle? Because I don't see how feeding people all the time, helps with the huge amounts of staring we are going to receive" Kevin laughed.

"I don't know either. Hey do you want to practice?" Ally raised her eyebrow,

"Practice?"

"Walking down the aisle!" Ally smiled and nodded. Kevin stood up and took her arm in his and led her out the door. "Ok see this is how its done" he walked slowly beside her. Ally nodded,

"Now I get it!" they laughed. They continued down the street. Some people smiled as they passed. Ally waved across the street to Judy's sister Pam as did Kevin.

"So are you going to go home or are you going to go back to work?" Kevin asked.

"I think I'm going to go home" Kevin sighed.

"So how is Danny dealing?" Ally nodded.

"He will be alright." Kevin stopped, "Kevin, he likes you, it's going to be alright!" Kevin let out a breath he was holding.

"I hope your right" Ally grinned,

"I'm always right!" they both laughed and Kevin swung an arm around her shoulders,

"I guess I will walk you home then"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Ally as she walked out of the Café in some other man's arm. If glaring could kill that man would be dead. Sam sighed next to him in the passenger seat,

"Dean I think we should leave"

"Why is that Sammy boy?"

"Because we don't need to be here!"

"There is something wrong with this town and we have to fix it, you know that Sammy"

"But if Ally is here then she can do it. Heck she would prefer doing it herself then having us here"

"Says who?" Dean still hadn't taken his eyes off her yet.

"Well she would!"

"Oh Ya?" Dean asked, "Let's go ask her than!" Dean opened the door but before he could get out all the way Sam was there pushing him back in.

"No, Dean! You are not going to mess up her life!"

"Who says it would mess it up?"

"I do!"

"Come on Sammy" Dean grinned, "You know you want to!" Sam shook his head,

"No, no I want her to be happy" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam got back into the car.

That night at the party Ally felt eyes on her. She looked around all the time but never saw anyone. She waved as the last person left and Danny made his way up to her from inside the house,

"Mom?" he asked. Ally leaned down

"What's up, Danny?" Danny leaned closer and Ally picked him up.

"When are all these people leaving?" he whispered in her ear. Ally smiled,

"Soon, honey" and kissed his forehead. "Why didn't you go play with your friends?" Danny shrugged,

"I didn't want to"

"Why not?" she asked concerned

"Tommy called me a cry baby" well it was true her son was a cry baby, but so where all the other five year olds.

"Well, honey" Ally patted him; "I guess you're going to have to go and show him you're not next time you see him!" Danny grinned and kissed his mothers cheek. Ally smiled too, and set him down. Kevin came up a second later.

"Something wrong?" he asked handing her a plate of food. She shook her head and took the plate.

"Nothing he can't handle"

"He's five!"

"Ya and very pushy when he wants to be" she grinned and thought, like his father.

"Was his dad?" Kevin asked almost reading her mind.

"Yes, very much so" Kevin nodded,

"Well the last person has left; I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Ally nodded and kissed his cheek,

"Danny!" Ally cried after Kevin had pulled out of the driveway. Danny had run across the street chasing after his bright red ball he had received earlier that day. Ally chassed after him holding her dress up to not trip over it. Danny ran faster and almost got ran into by a passing car, Ally held her breath and watched as Danny ran some more, She finally caught up with him when he was two streets away from their house. Not noticing the black car parked only a few feet away, Ally swept Danny into her arms,

"Danny! What do you think you were doing?" Danny wiggled,

"Mom!" he yelled "Let go of me, I have to get my ball!" Ally looked around but didn't see the ball.

"I don't see it" Danny burst into tears, "Oh, Danny." She hugged him closer, "Don't you dare go chasing after anything ever again!" she choked out crying now too, "Do you hear me? You scared mommy" Danny nodded. "Good" she set him down and held his hand, "Lets go home" Danny nodded sniffing, "We will look for your ball in the morning, ok?" she smiled down at him.

"Ok, mommy"

Early the next morning Ally and Danny held hands as they searched vigorously for Danny's ball, but couldn't find it anywhere. Danny gave up and agreed to go get some breakfast at the Café with his mom. Since it was Saturday and they always went to the café on Saturdays.

When they walked in there were hushed voices and people staring at the corner booth.

"Well you guys certainly slept in late," Mr. Smithers called out from behind the counter. Danny looked up sadly, "What's a matter, Danny boy?" Danny sniffed,

"I lost my ball!"

"Oh Danny boy, I'm sure you'll find it" Danny shook his head,

"Mommy and me looked everywhere" Smithers gave Danny a sad smile.

"I know what will cheer you up, Danny boy!" Ally's eyes widened,

"Now Smithers," Ally started, "You know how my son gets when you make him that!" Smithers just smiled and winked at Danny. Ally let out a loud sigh, "Oh alright, and I'll have one too" Smithers laughed,

"Works every time Miss Ally" Danny laughed,

"Thanks mommy!" he smiled

"Ya you can thank me when we are in the hospital telling you that your brains will never go back into your head because you bounced off the wall to hard" Danny laughed,

"Mommy I only bounced off the wall once!"

"You mean once that you remember!"

"Why hello there!" came a voice from the door. Danny and Ally turned to see Kevin holding Danny's ball. Danny shot at him like a rocket,

"My ball!" he grabbed it from Kevin and thanked Kevin. "Mommy!" he ran back to her, "Mom can I go and play with Johnny and Timmy?" Ally nodded,

"After breakfast" Kevin agreed he would take him over on his way to work, Ally agreed.

Smithers sat next to Ally after Danny and Kevin had gone. He sighed and put a hand to his head.

"So Miss Ally" he smiled across from her, "Are you going to be joining your friends at the table in the corner?" Ally's eyes widened and looked over to where Smithers pointed. She sat there gapping at the people in the corner. Not them! "I'll take that as a yes, I will go get you some water and I will bring it over there for you." He helped a stunned Ally get up and she walked over to the corner by herself,

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a quiet, angry voice so only they would hear. Sam grinned and pulled her down next to him in a hug.

"Hey, Ally" Sam said cheerfully as if he was surprised to see her. Ally pulled out of his arms and asked again, "well, we were just passing through, when we noticed," He lowered his voice, "we noticed that every fourth Monday of February there seems to be a disappearance when someone tries to leave this town." He glanced at Dean's cool demeanor "Do you know anything?" Ally shook her head, "Ok" Sam Sighed "Do you have a scarecrow anywhere in town?" Ally again shook her head.

"Look, Sam there is nothing strange about this town" She smiled and thanked Smithers for the water he handed her,

"You're welcome Miss Ally" Smithers cheered as he walked away.

"So you can leave now" Ally added

"This seems to be an interesting town" Dean smiled and looked around, "I think Sam and I might just stick around a bit" Ally frowned,

"Why? So you can ruin my life?"

"I would never" Dean smiled defensively. Ally rolled her eyes,

"Just stay away from me!" the pointed to both of them, "do you understand?" Sam nodded looking very sad and Dean grinned. "Please Dean! I have worked really hard to make everything work for me here"

"Oh really, I would have thought it would have been hard" Dean teased.

"Ally" came a voice from the doorway. It seemed everyone spoke from there. Ally turned around to smile at Judy. "Darling you're going to be late" she stated and walked slowly over to her, "Now who are these nice young men?" she asked Ally. Ally rolled her eyes and stood up,

"They are old friends of the family" Ally said quickly, "No one special"

"Oh that is just great!" Judy clapped her hands "now you can have some family at your wedding!" Judy grinned, "I mean you are going to invite them aren't you?" she asked in an order form.

"Of corse, Judy" Ally forced out, "they are welcome" she looked back to them and glared blaming them for forcing her to make them come. Sam smiled a bit,

"Your getting married?" he asked. Judy laughed,

"I thought you would have told them already, Ally. Really!" she pulled Ally out the door, "Now we are going to be late, I will see you boys later tonight" Judy called out before the door shut behind her and Ally.

The day progressed slowly for Ally she kept hoping that she had dreamed the Winchesters coming to her town. Then Judy asked her questions about them and he knew it wasn't a dream. Then she thought maybe they wouldn't come to the rehearsal dinner tonight. Who would have told them that it was night? And how would they know where to be, she didn't tell them. Then Judy came in from lunch and laughed and told Ally how silly she was for forgetting to tell her friends what and where things were going on tonight and Ally groaned and hit her head against her desk.

"Darling, where is Danny?" asked Judy from the other room in their office. Allys head snapped up, Danny! What if Dean knew about Danny? Of corse he did, that's why he was here! Ally groaned again. But wait only she knew about Danny, she hadn't told anyone. How would he know? "Darling?" Judy asked again,

"Oh he is at Tommy's house"

"You go get him"

"Why?" All asked

"Well he should meet your friends, don't you think?" Ally shook her head violently. "No?" Judy came into Ally's office, "Darling is there something you want to talk about?"

"No" Ally squeaked, leave it to Judy to guess what was going on,

"Darling, are one of those men, Danny's father?" Ally gasped, "I thought as much" Judy nodded and sighed. "Well dear, I am guessing from your expression that the father doesn't know?"

"No of corse not, were divorced!"

"Well maybe this guy doesn't want you to remarry and wants to know his son"

"But!" Judy held up her hand,

"Dear, you have to tell him. He has a right to know. How would you feel in his position?"

"Like running away actually"

"No you wouldn't" Ally growled, and Judy helped her up and pushed her out of the office. "Now get moving my dear, you have a lot to do, before you get married!" Ally sighed and closed the office door behind her and leaned against it.

Across the street Dean watched as Ally got up and started to walk down the street. He followed her until she reached a ally way and pushed her into it. She gasped at him but he held a hand over her mouth.

"What a pretty little town you live in" He smiled and let go of her mouth. Ally swallowed.

"What do you want, Dean?" he grinned,

"You"

"Well it's too late for that"

"Says who?" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ally sighed and leaned into him.

"I say so" she whispered.

"Well I say you get your act together" Ally looked up at him,

"Why?"

"I think you know why" he looked down,

"Enlighten me"

"Well for starters, Ally." He kissed her forehead, "You can't marry someone else"

"And why not?"

"Because you're already married" he smiled,

"Dean you signed those papers" He continued to smile and let her go so he could pull out a letter from his jacket pocket,

"These papers here" he waved them "Say that, no matter what we try to do we cannot get divorced. And the longer we stay apart the more children we have to have." Ally stared and grabbed the papers, sure enough in her father's handwriting it said all that and even had all four of their signatures, Fred's, Johns, Deans, and Allys.

"if you knew about this" she stared up at him, "then why did you sign those papers, and let me run away all those times?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned and counted his fingers, "That's seven more kids on top of the four that are mandatory"

"You did this on purpose!" Dean laughed,

"You bet!"

"Why do you always set out to ruin my life?"

"I didn't do anything, Ally. You did it all by yourself" Ally felt her eyes fill with tears,

"I hate you!"

"No you don't" Dean pulled her close, "You can't hate me"

"Says who?" she cried

"Well says, Danny" Ally stopped crying and pushed him away, but he held on, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have?"

"Because he's my son, and don't you dare say different, Ally. He's too much like me to be anyone else's."

"I wasn't going to"

"Good, because you never could lie very well" he hugged her tighter, "Now you go pack a bag or two and meet me in the car in a half in hour?"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here" Ally nodded, "The car will be waiting in front of the café" he added letting her go. "You better be there" Ally smiled sadly,

"I will"

He let her walk back to her small house and pack her things, while he grabbed Sam and pushed him into the car.

"Hey what's the big deal?" he asked.

"That guy Ally was going to marry seems to pop up in every report we have that deals with the disappearances. And since today is the day another one is going to happen I am taking Ally and my son out of here."

"So you know for sure then?"

"What?"

"That he's yours?"

"Corse he is, haven't you been watching with me all this week?"

"Well Ya, but"

"Ally confirmed it" Dean said reading Sam's thoughts.

"Ok so we are going to take them out of town?"

"Yup and here they come" Sam looked behind him and saw Ally and Danny walking up,

"Mommy" Sam heard, "Why are we going with them?"

"Sshh, Danny. It's going to be ok" She opened the back door to the car and helped him it. After he was settled she got in beside him. Dean watched from the driver's side and started the car when Ally was seated and drove off without a word. He kept on driving even when he noticed another car following him.

"What kind of car does your boyfriend drive?" Dean asked Ally looking through the rearview mirror at her,

"Silver BMW. Why?"

"Just curious" Danny shifted in his seat looking in the mirror at Dean,

"Mommy?" he whispered in Ally's ear so Sam and Dean couldn't hear him, "That guy looks like my daddy, from the picture." Ally nodded and gave Danny a small smile, "is he?" Ally continued to nod. "Mommy?" he continued to whisper, "where I he taking us?"

"I don't know, sweets" she whispered back.

"Hey you guys aren't plotting against me are you?" Dean teased. Danny shook his head,

"No, mommy doesn't do the plotting" Danny said so he could be heard.

"Oh? Then who does?"

"I do!" Danny laughed and everyone soon joined in, but it soon stopped when the car behind them rammed into the car. Ally held onto Danny, and he cried. She tried to sooth him but he couldn't stop and the other car couldn't stop ramming them. Dean swerved over to the side of the road.

"Ally get in the trunk, and hand me my gun" Dean called. Ally reached over the seat and pulled out Dean's rifle. He grabbed it from her and got out of the car with Sam following in step behind him. There were a few shots and some cursing but Dean and Sam got into the car in one piece, "Want to come help me dig a hole?" Dean asked Ally with a smile, "Sam hates getting dirty." Ally laughed and agreed after making sure Danny was alright with staying with Sam.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Ally asked Dean as they dug up a hole.

"What's that?"

"Our life" she smiled and him and shoved out a large bit of dirt and tossed it to her side, "I will go off and hide and a few years later you are going to find me and take me back with you?"

"No"

"How then?"

"Well from now on, you are going to stay with me and not run away"

"Oh ya, and who says?"

"Well I do. Besides you cant live without me" Ally laughed,

"Oh really?"

"Ya" he said putting down his shovel and going back to the road. Ally gasped as he pulled Kevin's body over to the hole they had dug,

"You killed my fiancée?"

"Well, yes. He was a demon. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was trying to marry my wife!" he grinned and threw Kevin's body into the hole. Ally picked up a gas can and handed it to Dean,

"So if he is a demon when we put him on fire, the fire with glow green, like it does with every other demon we have killed?"

"Yup" Dean smiled and poured some gas on the body and flung a lit match down. Ally looked a little shocked when the fire actually did turn green. "Told ya" he held out a hand, "Now Ally I am willing to overlook this whole thing if you will stop running away from me" Ally rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Because I can't live without you?"

"Yup" he grinned, "Man if I hadn't have gotten here just in time, you would have married a demon!" Ally laughed and they both walked over to the car, "So do you promise to stop running away?"

"Yes" she sighed.

"Good because you're almost twenty six and we have ten more kids to go" he said seriously so Ally laughed. "And because you love me"

" I do" He faked gasped,

"Oh so you are finally admitting it?" she sighed,

"Yes"

"Good because I love you too"

That night when Danny and Sam were sleeping in the hotel room, Dean took Ally by the hand and led her outside to stand under the stars. He put his arm around her, and the stars glittered down on them as they kissed the night away.


End file.
